The research involves the synthesis and study of the physical and metabolic properties of analogues and glycerophosphate and glycerolipids in which the glycerol is replaced by isomeric cyclopentanetriols. Studies are now in progress on the uptake and possible metabolism of the cyclopentanoid lipid analogues of triolein by endothelial and smooth muscle cells. These studies will continue. The diastereoisomeric analogues of dipalmitoyl phosphatidic acid previously prepared will be used to synthesize substantial amounts of the corresponding analogues of phosphatidylethanolamine (PE). In addition, two similar series of analogues of PE will be synthesized containing the C14:0 and C16:0 fatty acids. Biophysical studies of these analogues will be undertaken. The current study of cyclopentanetriol monophosphates as substrates or inhibitors of glycerol phosphate dehydrogenase will be completed. The triol phosphates or the phosphatidic acid analogues will be investigated as substrates for lipid-synthesizing enzymes. The chemical synthesis of analogues of phosphatidylcholine corresponding to the analogues of PE noted above will be undertaken.